In A Short While
by KDramaFever23
Summary: ON HOLD. Agent Anastasia Steele is on a new mission . . . as the bodyguard of Hollywood Actor, Christian Grey. The aim of the task was to guard him and unravel the truth about Ana's dark past. However, falling in love was unplanned.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much guys for supporting 'Don't Deserve You'. Now I am here to write my new story. I had two stories I put on hold and that made me realize that my darkness doesn't appeal to the audience. So I know now that I must keep up my positive aura just like what I did in 'Don't Deserve You'.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 1: FIRST IMPRESSIONS**

This is my chance. This is the door of opportunity. This is the key for me to know the truth about my mother's death. I faced the mirror and tied my hair to a tight ponytail. I stared deeply to my face. I see nothing but a plain girl. My blue eyes are so big and my beauty is too common. If she is still here, she will contradict my own thoughts. She always says I am beautiful no matter what I look like. I sighed and shook away those thoughts. I hate the way the pain flows easily to my heart.

I glanced at myself on the mirror once more. It seems like my suit is perfectly ironed and my slacks really fit me. My heels are just two inches high so I don't need to worry about tripping at all. I walked out of my old apartment and took a cab. "SHPC Please" I told the driver and he knew exactly where I meant. I've been riding in this cab for four years now so we pretty much have an understanding . . . though we never had long conversations before.

SHPC means Sawyer Human Protection Center. It is the place where agents are trained. I immediately enrolled myself there after high school. My father was an agent once. He was specialized in territorial protection. It meant that he goes out of the country from time to time to track some terrorists. But ever since Mom died, it is like he died too. He took it worse than I did. He stayed at home in Atlanta and people referred to him as Boo Radley. I hate when people call him that. Boo Radley is a character from 'How to Kill a Mockingbird'. He never goes out of his house. Dad's just like him now and I never got to fix him.

When I told him that I wanted to be an SHPC agent, he was shocked at first. I expected him to be protective of me but instead, he put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Avenge your mother's death." His words motivated me even more. I flew to New York and met Luke Sawyer, the head of the organization. He is my father's bestfriend so he decided to train me himself. He taught me the art of taekwando. He taught me how to punch and kick at the right places. I encountered so many hardships during the training but he was always there to encourage me. He claimed that my mother's death should be given justice. From then on, I endured all the difficulties in training. I shoved away my insecurities and start to fight like man.

My mother's death was painful. She was missing for one week before they found her dead body. Those were the images still haunting me. Six years had passed and the agency still hasn't traced any information about the suspect. Nobody knew who he was. We don't have any clue at all. But it is okay now because I am here to build everything back up. I recalled when Sawyer assigned the special task to me just three days ago.

"_Good morning Sir" I said as I walked inside his office. He stood up and walked towards me. He smiled at me and I raised my brow. What's gotten into him? He rarely smiles. He is always serious and prepared when it comes to hand to hand combat. I guess there is good news to be told._

"_Agent Steele, I have a very important duty for you." I braced myself. Sawyer always liked to challenge me. Unlike my father, I chose the Personal Protection Unit. I'd rather have my eyes on one person rather than go out of my country and encounter surprise attacks. I watched over ambassadors, President's children and even Mayors of different states. That's how much Sawyer trusts me. He gives me those huge jobs._

"_What is it?" I responded._

_He answered, "I want you to watch over Christian Trevelyan-Grey"_

"_What?" I asked. I don't want to guard major celebrities. I don't want to face a lot of camera flashes. Besides, I never really looked at actors and actresses seriously. What can they benefit to the society? I'd rather make sure that a good politician is safe._

"_Mr. Grey got into a fight sending Agent Taylor to a comatose." I gasped. Jason Taylor? Coma?_

"_How is he?" I asked, full of concern._

"_He'll wake up anytime" He answered and I sighed in relief._

"_Sir, you can hire anyone. I am not sure if I can watch over this superstar. He just sent an agent to a comatose." _

_He shook his head and said, "There is some information about Christian Grey that might interest you, Ana. Tell me Ana, how did your mother die?"_

_My eyes widened and there it was again . . . the pain. "I don't want to talk about it."_

_He sighed before saying, "We did a background check on Mr. Grey and we found something relevant to your mother's death. Six years ago, we found your mother's body in an old abandoned warehouse. She was shot and that bullet triggered her death. But before that, her chest had burns of cigarette. The abductor made permanent scars by using her chest as an ashtray to his smoke."_

"_Please stop that, Sir. Just tell me why it is so relevant." I really don't want to recall Mom's body when she was found._

_He continued, "When he was four years old, Christian was found inside a warehouse with his dead biological mother. His Mom died due to drug overdose while he had the same scars on his chest. Chances say that Christian's abuser and your mom's killer is the same person. It is up to you to find out who."_

_I was silent at first. I was shocked. Seriously, this is huge. I tried to hold back the tears but they just flowed. Finally, after six years of crawling inside the tunnel, I finally saw light._

_He continued, "I'll send you to Hollywood three days from now. You need to get the man's name. I am sure Mr. Grey remembers. It was a traumatic part of his life so it is hard to forget. All you need to do is to get under Christian's skin and make him say the bastard's name."_

"_If possible, can I go now?" I pleaded._

"_We need to settle your safety first, Ana. I promise you'll arrive at LA after three days." I nodded eagerly before he said my name, "Agent Steele?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Do your mission fast. Taylor might wake up anytime soon."_

Three days later, here I am. I am ready to take the first step of finding my mother. All I need is to get under Christian's skin and I will have the name I want to know. The cab arrived in front of the office and I paid before going out. The organization's building is one of the biggest in the country. It had about one hundred and three floors. The gate was so wide that you will think that it is a wall. What made the area for spacious is the training field. In there, we are able to save dummies pretending that they are live people.

I pressed my identification card to the device on the side of the gate. A portion of it opened and I went in. As usual, the sound of bullets is loud. That never gets old. People are lucky that the gate is sound proof or else, they would have a heart attack everyday. I walked inside the white building and smiled as my friends were there waiting for me.

"Oh Ana!" Kate exclaimed before she hugged me close. She has been a really good friend to me. We are classmates from the first year. We worked together and formed this camaraderie throughout the training. She knows all my secrets. That's why she's so happy to hear the news.

"You're hugging me too tight." She giggled at that and I smiled.

She spoke, "Your luggage is ready now. You have the weapons you need in case of emergencies."

"Kate, you didn't need to do that. You just arranged it all. I am kind of bugged that you prepared the weapons for me and you know what? I really don't understand why you're the one who packed my clothes." She pouted at that and giggled too.

"It is the least I can do for you. I don't know how long you'll be gone so I just wanted to do the things I never did to you before." I smiled and hugged her once more. Kate is such a sweetheart. I am so lucky to have a friend like her. She may be as sweet as strawberry but she's a predator when it comes to her job. The Kavanagh Family is a clan of specialized agents and that's the reason why she's here.

We pulled away from each other and I looked at Ethan. He smiled at me and said, "Take care, Ana." We shook hands after he said that. Ethan has always been the quiet one. The longest sentence I heard from his mouth were composed of five words and those were, 'Just leave me alone, Kate.' These twins fight a lot so it gets more fun during bonding times.

Lastly, I faced Jose and he got teary eyed. I snorted at that. He just acts like a pussy sometimes. "What?" I asked fiercely and he started to cry like a baby. He sobbed out loud and I rolled my eyes. Kate soothed his back while Ethan just looked away. "Jose, please stop crying. You're acting like you're not an agent at all." I told him and he still didn't stop.

"Ana, please take care. I am going to miss you." I nodded. I am so pissed off with this kind of behaviour. Ever since first year, he pursued me. He claimed that I was the one for him and I thought he's gay. He's just so weird. I am not even sure if I like him as a person. Agent Jose Rodriguez is a total emotional wreck.

"Cut the drama!" Sawyer's commanding voice echoed throughout the corners of the room and we including Jose got to his proper posture. I cannot live with an arched back. I have a perfect poise so there is nothing wrong about me.

"Agent Steele, are you ready?" He asked as soon as he appeared in front of me.

"As I'll ever be" I answered with a strong voice. This is the mission of my life. Then I added, "Agent Kavanagh packed my bags, Sir and she included the weapons. I am ready to go to Hollywood."

"Okay then. The limousine is ready too." He pointed towards the silver car outside and I smiled. That limo will take me to a brighter place. I embraced them all as I said goodbye. When I reached the car, Sawyer opened the door for me.

"Finish this as soon as you can, Ana. Do this for your father and mother. I believe in you. Also, as you continue on this mission, never forget to protect. Mr. Grey." I nodded before going inside. I waved at everyone before the limousine went out of the gate.

I didn't recognize the driver but I am sure he is trustworthy. To get inside SHPC has a huge process. They do a lot of tests just to prove that you are an ally. The tests done are mostly background checks and mentality skills. Some people will think that drivers, cleaners and security guards are low salary jobs but when it comes to the organization, they are given high salaries. The center provides protection for them by giving them self-defense classes. Sometimes, they are taught how to shoot at the right point. No employee is ordinary at SHPC.

We arrived in front of the airport and I got the first class seat. It is quite refreshing actually. I don't need to worry about my luggage because the stewardess takes care of it. All I need to conduct a study about Christian Grey. This seems to be my lucky day as the magazine in front of me featured that man in a cover. I know how he looks like but I admit that he never fails. He looks like a Greek God. His eyes are so beautiful and it seemed like this type of beauty is everything a girl ever wanted. Who would've thought that this beautiful man had a troubled introduction to life?

I opened the page to the article and gasped. He has the perfect body. Damn! I may be a serious person but I am still a woman. Look at those abs. I read the article with my eyes.

_CHRISTIAN GREY – THE HOLLYWOOD DOMINANT_

_Hollywood actor, Christian Grey (27) wowed us the first time we saw him on screen as he played Brad Pitt's assistant in 'Criminal Chasers'. The actor proved that he is not just great in action movies. He is also good with dramas and comedies. No wonder why Time Magazine gave him the title as 'The Most Versatile Actor'. Right now, he is living the time of his life as he won his first Oscar after playing an autistic man in the film, "Family is Family". Ferraris Magazine is lucky to ask some questions to Mr. Grey._

**How does it feel being an Oscar Winner?**

_It is like reaching the sky. I feel like I already reached the sky's limit but I know there's a lot of in stored for me._

**What character do you want to play next time?**

_I want to play someone who lived during the Renaissance era. _

**You are no doubt the most famous star alive yet we know little about your personal life. Care to share it with us?**

_I am a clown from the circus who wanted to be an actor. The lions trained me. (laughs) Seriously, I am the son of Carrick and Grace Grey. You all know them pretty well. Lawyer and Doctor._

**You are twenty seven years old now. Are you thinking of marriage?**

_I am not serious in terms of relationships. I just like to get laid (laughs). Honestly, I am still waiting for the right girl._

I closed the magazine and huffed. He likes to get laid? Is he a pervert or something? But I shook away my own thoughts. He did say that he is waiting for the right girl. I guess I'll just figure it out on my own. Christian Grey seemed nice and I really hope he'll tell me the name of that man. He'll just answer my questions the same way he does to this magazine, right?

Somehow, I can sense that Christian Grey is putting on a mask. Will it be that hard to uncover it?

After a few hours, the plane finally landed. I grabbed the bag Kate prepared for me. I walked my way out of the airport and smiled as I stared outside the door. The sun glistened so bright and the structures of buildings were phenomenal. I was like this when I first came to New York but this is different. This is a new chapter of my life.

I smiled before I dramatically took my first step on Los Angeles ground. I breathed the air and my eyes roamed around the place. "Mom, this is for you." I whispered to myself.

I got a cab and took a look at the paper Sawyer gave to me. It said that Christian Grey is having a rest this week. He is staying at Golden Kingdom Hotel. The smile on my face was unimaginable to lose. Just to stay close to Christian means justice is beginning to chase me. It didn't take long before we arrived in front of the hotel. Among the cabs I took, I liked the driver least. He cannot even smile.

The hotel was what I expected. It was grand and the gold paints added more classiness. I went up to the sixteenth floor and searched for Room 1602. "There it is!" I giggled as I stood before the door.

"This is it" I told myself before knocking on the door. After a few knocks, no one's still answering. I knocked three more times before someone opened the door. "Good Afternoon Mr. Grey" I said before I lifted up my eyes and saw the most handsome man I ever laid my eyes on.

We stared at each other for a moment and it is like a magnetic pull is occurring between our eyes. My plain blue eyes met his magical gray ones and I was lost. I wanted to say something but he is just too distracting. He wore a white shirt and denim pants. His hair was perfect. It was tousled and copper. I was lost for words.

Then, he cleared his throat before he smiled. I smiled back and he said, "Damn! Look at you! I never thought you'd wear a suit! Where's the tie though and what's up with the luggage? You're not planning to stay overnight here, are you?"

I was surprised by the way he sounded. His voice was beautiful but I don't like it. It is like he is joking around. The way he said that was too informal.

I was about to say something but he quickly cut me off.

"Damn those tits! Those are not the huge ones I expected but I'm sure you'll fit my hands perfectly and I hope your ass is enjoyable too!"

Suddenly, all the nice thoughts I had for him disappeared. What. An. Asshole.

"Excuse me? Who ordered you to talk to me that way?" He was a bit shocked when he heard my voice. He must have expected my voice to be soft but he's got it wrong. I have one of the toughest voices in the agency.

"Uh . . . Me and my friends are waiting here for fifteen minutes. This is a bachelor party, remember? You're the stripper, right? I expect there'll be two of you." That's it! I freed my hands from the handle of the luggage and pushed him inside the huge hotel room.

"Ow!" He winced when I punched him on the face.

"I am not a stripper! I am not cheap! What kind of fuckers would host a bachelor party during afternoon, huh? Mr. Christian Grey, how can you do this when your bodyguard, Taylor is in coma? Are you celebrating? For your information, I am Agent Anastasia Steele, your part time bodyguard."

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. I waited for him to say something but he was too shocked. "WHAT?!" He suddenly yelled.

"What do you mean 'What'? Didn't SPHC tell you that they'll hire someone who can watch you for awhile?!" He shook his head again and again and grabbed his phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am calling SPHC. I don't want my bodyguard to be a girl!" I gasped as soon as he said that. I thought of my mother and I know that I will have to fight for this. I raised my legs high and kicked his iPhone. He gasped as it broke into pieces. He looked at me as if he wanted to kill me.

"What the hell did you just do?!"

"Sir, I need this job. Please cooperate."

He shook his head again and said, "I still have six extra iPhones so it's okay but . . . but . . . this can't be! A girl can't be my bodyguard. What do you think the media will think?! They'll think we are having a relationship! I hate this. I hate tabloids. Then my friends will think that I'm a wimp. Shit!"

I raised my brow at that and just folded my arms. "I still want you out of my life! Taylor just got into hospital because tabloids linked me to another girl! I don't want it to happen again!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "If you think I can't protect you, I would like to let you know that I am Agent Anastasia Steele. I am one of the best agents of the Personal Protection Unit-" I got irritated so I stopped talking.

Who'd like to talk when he is closing his eyes and covering his ears? He kept on turning around and sang, "La la la la" I just scratched my head. What the hell is he thinking? He acts like a toddler in a twenty seven year old body!

He smiled as he opened his eyes. I smirked sarcastically and he said, "Oh you're here" I raised my brow at that. I turned around and saw two ladies wearing tight dresses. They giggled at him and I rolled my eyes. The two girls went past me and Christian instructed them to go to the left.

He glared at me and said, "Leave"

"I am not leaving!"

He repeated, "Leave please"

"Nooo!"

He laughed and grabbed me by my arm, "Okay, you wanna see them perform? Come with me and-"

I shook my hand to remove his arm and I said, "I don't wanna watch!"

He laughed and held both my shoulders. I gasped from the electric shock when he made the physical contact. I was very much in daze that I didn't realize he's slowly pushing me outside the door.

"Bye!" He said before slamming it in front of me.

"What? What?" I was irritated now. Could he get more childish?! I knocked many times but he turned on the music. It was too loud and I know he won't hear me. I was about to break the doorknob but I realized the strippers are doing their job. I don't really want to watch them. It grosses me out.

I just sat down the hallway and hugged the handle of my luggage. I never thought he'd be this difficult. Getting under his skin will be so hard. I closed my eyes and said, "Don't worry Mom, I won't give up."

I looked at the door and thought of the words, "Pervert, Disrespectful, Informal," Those words describe Christian Grey!

**There will be no BDSM in this story. So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions. Please. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for your amazing reviews. You really motivated me to write more. **

**CHAPTER 2: CONCEITED JERK**

Six hours. I've been sitting outside his door for six hours and the music still didn't stop. I looked up the ceiling and tried not to sleep. Whenever someone passes by, I stand up like a bodyguard should. I closed my eyes and sighed frustratingly. It feels like I'm babysitting a rebellious teenager. After sixteen minutes and thirty seconds, the door opened and I stood up.

The guys were laughing as they went out and a buffy guy had both his arms wrapped around the two strippers' shoulders. I rolled my eyes at that. Christian Grey has really interesting friends. Of course I mean that sarcastically. "Looks like Elliott's gonna have threesome tonight!" Christian's voice echoed through the hallway and I was the one embarrassed for him. What if the people in this floor heard what he said? Doesn't he have shame at all?! I rolled my eyes. Even though he'll say the nastiest words, everyone will love him! He is the Most Famous Star Alive after all.

The Elliott guy raised his middle finger at him and they all laughed. Six guys entered the elevator and I cleared my throat. Christian looked at me and it was so obvious that he was pissed off.

"You're still here?!" He exclaimed with a shocked expression. I took that opportunity to enter his hotel room. I pushed him to the side and went inside. I walked to the left and realized that this room is really spacious. The bed seemed big and the sofa and flat screen TV added more elegance.

What I hate is that there are so many bottles around. Men are not hygienic at all! I placed my luggage beside the bed. "What the hell are you doing?!" He asked with his face so full of problems. I laughed at that. It seemed like he wanted to punch me but he doesn't know how and I know that he refuses hurting a woman. He grabbed an iPhone from its box and turned it on.

I sat down the bed and said, "You need protection, Mr. Grey. A woman can do that for you. Please don't be hard headed this time. This will only take for a short time. Taylor will wake up anytime soon and everything will be back to normal." I tried to sound nice but the coldness was obvious. I rolled my eyes. So he is being silent now? He focused on setting up his extra phone and I chuckled as his brows furrowed and his lip was curled due to concentration. _He really looks cute!_

Okay. What was that? I shook my head? Ana, why are you thinking that way? I shook my head again and again and stood up. He laughed as soon as he got the phone started and I just laughed at him. I wasn't wrong. He really seemed like a child. I did not threat his phone now. Somehow I know that Sawyer will always be on my side. I feel quite guilty for breaking his iPhone a little while ago. I was just shocked and scared. I really don't want to lose this chance.

He put the call on loud speaker. "Sawyer. How may I help you?" I recognized my boss's voice and it is as if Christian's mouth is a machine gun.

"Mr. Sawyer, why did you hire me a female bodyguard? She'll always be by my side and paparazzi will think that she is my girlfriend! Please Sawyer, hire me a male one. Taylor is in that hospital bed right now because of rumors about me being with a woman. This might happen to this annoying bodyguard right beside me here." He glared at me and I glared back.

"Is that just the problem, Mr. Grey or are there more?" Sawyer seemed so composed but I snapped my fingers many times. It has been a habit of mine when I am nervous. What if he prioritizes his complains?

"Mr. Sawyer, once my friends know about her being my bodyguard, I will get laughed at. They will call me wimp. I don't want to be that guy who appears weak just because of a girl!" I snorted loudly and he glared even more. He really is a childish person.

"Mr. Grey, please just bear with this situation for a while. This will only be for a short while. Taylor might wake up anytime and he'll recover fast. I assure you that Agent Anastasia Steele is one of the best and I wouldn't entrust your safety with her is she is not. I trust her." I got to laugh at Christian's face. He looks defeated. He rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Okay Sir" He said, fully understanding now. I stopped snapping my fingers.

"If you have any complains, do not hesitate to call me but I assure you that no one and nothing will harm you once Miss Steele is on your side." Christian just nodded and turned off the phone. We looked at each other for a moment before he went to the center and dialled a number.

I sighed in relief. I sat down the bed again and realized what's wrong with me. Luke Sawyer swore that he trusted me and I need to trust him too. I need to inculcate in my mind that just because Christian Grey complains like a spoiled child, doesn't mean I won't get this job. The only think I hate about Sawyer is that he never warned me about Christian Grey's immature attitude.

"Hey!" He snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

He said, "It seems like we are sharing a room tonight. I just called the receptionist to find a hotel room for you but she said that the hotel is full today due to a conference of a private company. You sleep on the floor tonight!" He demanded and I stood up, not believing what he said.

I have to share a room with him?! No, this can't be. I tried to fight back but my mind saw a glimpse of my mother's face. I just need to sacrifice for a little while. After all, once you are a bodyguard, you don't think of yourself but also the safety of your client. It's just that I never had a boyfriend before and this feels awkward. Okay, my mind is arguing with its self now so I better stop thinking.

"Here it is and these are your pillows." He handed me three pillows and he put a comforter down the floor, at the area of the bed's edge. I put the pillows down and asked him, "Blanket?"

He handed me one and I smiled at him. "Thank you." I arranged my bed and when I looked up, he did not take his eyes off me even just one angle away. I stood up and asked, "Is there a problem, Mr. Grey?"

"There's something about your smile." He said and I got confused. "What?" I asked and he seemed out of space. I snapped my fingers at him and he was back to his usual self. He stared at me with fierce eyes and I said, "I will sleep now so please clean up this mess. I promise not to bug about you being my bodyguard when I wake up." I frowned at that. What the hell does he think of me? He thinks I am his maid? Before I could even answer, he lied down the bed on his stomach and yawned loudly. I stuck my tongue out him secretly and just did what he said.

"For my mother" I kept repeating while picking up the bottles. I got pissed off when a beer spilled down the floor. I closed my eyes and gathered up my patience. I found a mop and did the job. He may not be one of the country's greatest politicians but he is the only one who made me do this. When my job was then, I was really grateful. It is already eleven o'clock so I need to get some sleep.

I fixed myself before going to bed first. I am so thankful for Kate for including my white sleeping garment. This is my favorite. When I was ready, I turn off the lights and went to sleep on the floor. However, it wasn't working. Whenever I am trying to slumber in a new home, I can't seem to adapt so easily. I kept tossing and turning around but still, no effect.

Then I began to wonder about this man snoring on the bed. What does it like being him? He seemed to act like nothing happened when he was a child before. I guess that's what defense mechanism will do. I just sighed and tried to stop having such thoughts but how can I resist? Sawyer said Mom and him have same scars! I closed my eyes and was unable to stop myself from getting up. I turned on the lights from the lounge area just to give light.

Christian was now lying on his back and he seemed too tired. I know he won't wake up at that state. Slowly, I sat next to his sleeping form and slowly lifted up the hem of his shirt. He moved a little but didn't wake up. As I lifted it high enough to reach his collarbone, I gasped silently.

The scars look like they are caused by chicken pox. It seemed so small but I know how this is like the first time the cigarettes went on his chest. I saw my Mom's chest once and it was bloody and red. This one's old. It indicated that these marks are twenty three years old.

I put his shirt back into normal and when I almost stood up, he unconsciously grabbed onto me. His arm was so heavy that I can't get out of it. My eyes widened as I knew about our position now. He was embracing me and my face is so near to his chest. Oh no, what do I do? He'll wake up if I try to get myself away from his arms. Oh no, this is a trap. For an SHPC bodyguard, I really am so stupid. I tried to shake my body away but his grip was too tight. It is as if we were husband and wife in this position.

What I saw next made me stop trying to get away.

He stopped snoring and just slept peacefully. I froze at how beautiful he looks like. He really looks like an angel. I don't know why but I pressed my lips against his forehead. He just reminded me of angels and I didn't know what to think. He is so beautiful. "_There's something about your smile."_ What could he mean by that? Could it be—I shook my head at that. _Ana, this is a Hollywood star we are talking_ _about so don't get your hopes up!_ My mind tried to give me a lesson.

So I just let the night pass by letting myself feel his warm emeveloped arms around mine. To be honest, it was a peaceful sleep.

. . .

An alarm clock destroyed my happy face. That is so noisy. Hey please stop that sound! I am enjoying myself here in his arms. Then, as I realized that, my eyes widened. I opened my eyes at the same time Christian did and we screamed. "Gross. Gross. Gross." He kept repeating as we went out of the bed. He was on the left and I on the right.

I suddenly got offended. "Gross?"

"Did we have sex?"

I got more shocked. "Oh no, we didn't. I truly am sorry. There was just a . . . an . . . uh . . . organism on my comforter! I was . . . scared last night so I slept beside you." He seemed relieved and okay, this hurts. I admit I am a virgin but I recall the time Jose admitted fapping because of me. How come Christian makes me feel like I am sexually unwanted?

"Phew! Thank God!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"You're not my type. Yes, you have curves but your boobs are small for my liking and your ass is a bit flat." He said and okay, I lost it.

"Mr. Grey, what happened last night was just an accident, okay? There was something on the floor so I slept beside you! And-"

He interrupted me with his laugh and he said, "A bodyguard is afraid of a little bug? How can that happen? Hmmmmm. . . I get it! You were checking out on me! Oh my God! You like me!"

My jaw dropped. "Christian . . . no, of course not!"

"You like me!"

"No! This is purely professional and I have no interest-"

"You like me!" He teased again.

"Please stop-"

"You do like me! You are blushing!" Am I blushing? Then he took a step towards me and kissed my cheek. I flushed at that. Where the hell am I? Where is that Ana who would kick a guy's ass for making a move on her? His kiss was simple yet electrifying. I feel my heartbeat increase.

"Well, Miss Steele, I must go to the gym now so you can check out on me more pleasurably. I'm sure you'll like guarding me as I work out." He winked and I got redder.

Him? Gym? Muscles! Flexing! Barbell! Sweat! Abs!

He is going to be the death of me.

**So is he right? Do you think Ana already likes him? Hahaha. Thank you so much! To the person who signed as a guest, calling me illiterate makes me laugh at you. Illiterate means being unable to read or write. Please check the dictionary first before you post a bad comment. I am fine with taking criticisms but calling me illiterate is out of line, please check your vocabulary first.**

**Anyway, I'll be gone for three days because I have camp! See you then!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much guys for the reviews and the continuous support for Don't Deserve You. Here is the third chapter, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 3: THE LIE BEGINS**

If I wasn't a good daughter, I wouldn't endure this kind of temptation. I looked around the gym of the hotel and Christian was the only one around. He paid the hotel double just to give him his private space for work out. I rolled my eyes at that. Rich people do have many advantages.

What I don't like today is that he is too hot to look at. He was using the barbell and sweat was dripping over his body. His t-shirt was soaked in sweat and I just can't handle it now. I want my eyes to look anywhere and apart from him but it is just too hard. He seemed so concentrated and it makes him even hotter.

I watched as he stood up and noticed how wet his shirt is. He pulled the hem to over his head and I gulped as I saw his torso. I can't breathe. He is like a Greek God. His scars may be there but it didn't ruin the beauty of his pecs. His abs were perfect and I can't stop my tongue from licking my lip. Damn! This is so hard to resist! He is so handsome and his body is freaking perfect!

He looked at me and I gaped my mouth open. This is so embarrassing! He smiled and winked at me! I closed my eyes and turned my back on him. Did he have to see that? Slowly, I felt footsteps coming closer to me.

"Ana, I'm sweaty." He said sexily as I shivered. I know I am blushing right now so I don't want him to see my face.

"So?" My voice was trembling. I really don't feel tough at all!

Both his hands held my shoulders and he made me turn around. He smirked upon seeing my reddened face. His smile revealed his perfect white teeth and could he get even sexier? He handed a towel to me and I raised my brow at that.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I woke up with you this morning and somehow, I can't stop myself from teasing you. However, I am afraid if my bodyguard will hit me. Okay, I will not tease you anymore if you just wipe my sweat." He ordered cockily.

"Wipe . . . your sweat?" I gasped.

He nodded and I shook my head. I handed the towel back to him and said, "Mr. Grey, I am here for human protection."

"Too much sweat can make a person sick so when you wipe it away, you protect me." He grinned and I sighed out. "You are frustrating!" I said, not giving up. He brought me here to torment me with his hotness and he wants to torture me even more?!

"If you don't do this, I will think that you like me." I sighed out in frustration.

"Fine!" I gave up. I took a step closer to him and wiped away his sweat. His arms were firm and hard and I tried to stop its initial reaction to my body. I pretended that it doesn't have any effect on me. I didn't look at him. I just focused on his arms. I moved to the back and I felt him stiffen. He wasn't breathing. I wonder if this has the same result to him. I moved to his front and electricity passed through my veins as he held my hands. I looked at his eyes and they were powerful.

He said, "Not my chest." I instantly knew what he meant so I just nodded.

He guided my hands as I rub the towel to his stomach. This is pure torture. I cannot take it anymore. His abs were hard and delicious to look at. Unconsciously, my free hand touched those six pack. It felt even better skin to skin. I closed my eyes and devoured the pleasure.

When I opened my eyes, he was looking at me. His eyes mirrored mine; they were filled with lust. He leaned down slowly and I felt my heart beat so fast. My eyes widened and I stared at his luscious lips. His lip was red and it was so kissable. He was a second away from kissing me but it snapped me! I am on a mission here and this is totally unprofessional!

I pulled back and cleared my throat. He looked like he just woke up and I handed him the towel back harshly. I stared down the ground and said, "It looks like you are done now so let's go back to the room." It took him seconds before nodding. I led him out and I didn't even notice that he put on another shirt. Fans were staring but I stopped them from coming near Christian Grey.

We went inside the room and he took a shower before eating his breakfast. I ate with him but it had been awkward. I really didn't know what to say. We almost kissed today and I hate myself for that. I am a professional bodyguard at the age of twenty two and there is no way that I will risk it just for this guy. My mother is also inclined with this mission so there is no stopping me.

I looked at him and he seemed uncomfortable too. He cleared his throat before he stood up. "I have a date today." I nodded and let out a sigh. I knew this. He is a famous star and ninety percent of girls out there are willing to throw themselves at him. Why am I feeling this way? Why is something bugging me?

I spent the day watching over him with some blonde bimbo. I have to hide my glares. One second they were eating and the next is that they were making out. Could he get more disgusting? I drove for him and the woman and just like how we met, he slammed the door close before me. I laughed at myself sarcastically. I don't want to wait outside this hotel room until he's done with that slut.

Going to the bathroom, I stopped when I saw myself at the mirror. I washed my face and sighed out loud. I thought about the gym incident earlier and I shook my head. I almost kissed him and I am sure that if we continued, I'll get distracted in this mission. "Ana, he is Christian Grey and you are you! Stop acting this way!"

When he was done, the girl went out of the room and they kissed once more before she went home. I closed my eyes and went inside the hotel room. The bed was not crumpled. I laughed. He must have done it with her on the wall.

We didn't talk. I just heard him speak when he informed me of his activity tonight in a night club. I nodded right away. I am sure he is going to meet those guys again.

The night came and I drove him to the club. This time he sat on the passenger seat and the atmosphere became more awkward. I took a deep breath and started to act professionally, "Are you alright, Mr. Grey?"

He looked at me seriously and said, "Agent Steele, please don't ever think about what happened this morning. You know that it was all for fun. I have never been a serious guy, Ana so please stop this awkward silence."

I can't help but feel a pang of pain when he said that. For fun? I smiled at myself. Yeah, he is Christian Grey and I am me. Didn't I say that in the lavatory before? I cleared my throat and said, "Don't worry. There was no harm done."

He laughed and said, "Yup!"

I decided that this was a great opportunity. "So . . . how do you do shirtless scenes?"

He answered curtly, "I don't do shirtless scenes. Before I do movies, I talk to them about my nudity issues. I can't afford to be shirtless in front of the whole world."

"Then what's the purpose of working out?" I asked, trying to ease up the mood.

"Don't you know that many people are dying everyday because of health reasons? Working out simply makes the body healthy and I want to live long." I laughed at his answer. He really seemed smart too. I can't believe he works out for health purposes and not for being famous. I admit he is impressive.

"Fine, I understand."

He joked, "Let's work out together . . . in bed."

I laughed and hit him playfully. "Hey keep your eyes on the road! I don't want to be a celebrity who dies in a car accident." I laughed at that and he did too.

When our laughter faded, I asked, "I noticed those marks on your chest. How'd you get it?"

I didn't hear him respond and that worried me. I looked at him and he was staring seriously outside the window. "Christian?" I asked anxiously. He looked at me with an unreadable expression and said, "I don't want to recall." I nodded and drove. He looked really fragile and hurt. I blame myself for that. I knew his painful story but my approach was wrong. I should've asked tenderly.

We arrived in front of the club and he opened the door himself. "Wait!" I ran after him and saw that he was with his friends now. Yup, they are the same but there are just two guys now. They laughed but the buffy guy said, "Christian, who's that girl?"

"Anastasia, my bodyguard." He answered nervously.

Unexpectedly, both guys laughed and Christian looked humiliated. He said, "Your bodyguard is a woman? Since when did you become weak?!" They laughed and Christian threw chips on them. They just laughed and I didn't react. Should I feel bad for Christian or laugh along with them?

Christian stood up and introduced them. "This freaking insensitive guy right here is my brother, Elliott Grey and this one is the one getting married, John Flynn." They smiled courteously at me and I was about to shake hands with them but Christian literally pushed me away from them.

I sat on the bar stool with my eyes locked to them. I glared as I watched over him on their table. Both he and Elliott are holding girls in their arms and I rolled my eyes. John Flynn is a good guy. His fiancé is lucky. He is not even tempted with these ladies. I won't be surprised if Christian Grey gets laid again this day. I now accept the fact that Christian Grey will never notice me.

"_Just for fun."_ I said those three words as I drank water. His words were indeed memorable.

"You came to the club wearing a suit and you are just up for water?" I looked at the pale skinned guy who sat beside me and snorted. I am not a cheap girl so I am not interested. I ignored him and continued to watch over Christian. I tried to make him speak a little while ago but he won't. Letting me inside his past will get more difficult. It is going to take a lot of time. But how can I do it in just a short while?

"Miss, would you like me to buy you a drink?" He asked and I ignored him again. I have no time for boys. Ever since Mom died, I never thought of guys again. I just knew that there are a lot of greater things in life than dating.

"Miss, would you like me to buy you a drink?" He asked again and I lost it!

"Excuse me, I don't like you, okay? You are not my type! Please stop talking to me!" He laughed at my reaction and I was shocked. He is laughing at this?!

"Miss, you are a feisty one. I am Paul Clayton and you are my type." I gasped as I heard his name. I know that name! I know that! I recalled the first week when my Mom was in the hospital. Someone reported to Dad that Paul Clayton was the owner of the warehouse but he was out of the country that time and the SHPC didn't have any chance to interrogate him. If he is the owner, he must know who was living inside that same warehouse where my mother and Christian were hurt.

"Have you ever been out of the country?" I asked.

He smirked, "Would you like me to enumerate the list?"

Yes, I am right. This is him. I was about to flirt back but I heard a girl scream Christian's name. I saw a tall girl and she was running towards him. Oh no, a fan! I gave Paul my calling card before I chased her.

She might ruin Christian's night! I ran to the girl and she stopped as I stood in front of her. I grabbed her arm and yanked her down the ground.

I heard everyone gasp and she winced in pain. "Ana, Ana, What have you done?!" Christian was shocked.

Elliott and John helped the girl and Christian used my wrist to pull me out of the club. We stopped in a room with no people and he was so mad. I almost got scared but knowing what I've been through, I am not scared of anything.

"Why did you do that?! She is just a fan!"

"She may come to you and embrace you tight and it may cause chaos! I am just protecting you!"

"This is going to be a headline tomorrow. Damn you, Ana. A female bodyguard is a dumb move for this situation. My friends laughed at me and a fan just got hurt because of you!"

"Shut up, Christian! You would've been hurt!"

He insisted, "You are just jealous!"

My mouth gaped open. "Jealous?"

"Yes, you are. Just because we almost kissed this morning doesn't mean I like you! You are not my type so please stop assuming. Stop overreacting with my fans. You are worse than a clingy girlfriend!" I winced at that. I just shook my head again and again. I know that there is no relationship between us but his words were just painful.

I'm done here!

I walked out of the room and went to the empty terrace. I stopped the tears from coming and I was successful at that. I've always been a professional when it comes to hiding pains. I took out my phone and dialled Sawyer's number.

"Yes Agent Steele?" He asked.

"Sawyer, I am done here. He is so egocentric. I hate him. I tried to make him talk about his past but it was just so hard! I can't do this. I can't!" There was a pregnant pause.

"Think of your mother."

"Sawyer, I just met Paul Clayton who happens to be the owner of that warehouse. I am sure he will lead me easily to the suspect!"

"You are making this complicated, Ana. Please remain professional. Go back to Christian Grey and watch over him."

"I don't want to!"

"Stop being childish! We can't just hire another bodyguard for him. It requires process. Please go back to him."

"No! It is so difficult to get under his skin!"

He answered, "Ana, if you need to lie, then lie. Do whatever it takes to get under his skin. Capture his weakness so you may know about his past. Do whatever you can. I won't grant you the permission to let go of this." He turned off the phone and I just smiled bitterly.

I closed my eyes and gathered myself. I need to be composed. I thought straight and remembered my mother. Yes, this is for my mother. I smiled at how stupid I am. How did I get so emotional?

"Ana, you're just here. Let's go home now. I am pissed off."

I turned to look at Christian Grey. He was still mad and I knew what I am going to do.

If you need to lie, then lie.

"You're right."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I walked to him until there was a little space between us.

"I am jealous." His eyes went wide as saucers.

"You're jealous?"

"I like you, Christian."

He laughed and asked, "How could you like me when you only met me yesterday?"

I needed to lie. "I always liked you ever since I first saw you on tv. I knew that there was a connection and why did you think of the reason why I won't let go of being your bodyguard? I like you and I won't let this go."

He was really shocked. He was about to say something but I closed the space between us and pressed my lips to his. His lips were tender and soft. It was indeed luscious. I moved my lips and his remained still. I didn't care. This is part of the mission. It didn't take long before we became participants of the kiss. He kissed me back so hungrily that he cupped my cheeks.

What I don't understand is that I am enjoying this kiss so much.

**Thank you guys. What do you think about this chapter? Please let me know. Thank you! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews. I am so happy to read comments from you. **

**CHAPTER 4: THE OTHER SIDE OF HIM**

Two days. It has been two days since that kiss. I seriously am stupid. Why did I even think that he will open up to me if I kiss him? What's worse is that I told him I liked him for a long time when I really don't. Maybe I am attracted to him because of his physical appearance but this is far from the word 'like'. That kiss though was amazing. I shook my head at that. What the hell was I thinking?

For two days, Christian didn't speak to me. I just watched him hang out with his friends and meet up with the scriptwriters of his next film called, 'Guardian Agent'. I really don't know about the background of the film but he is studying the script so well. I guess the story is all about this guy assigned to be a bodyguard of a rich girl and they started to fall in love. Yes, it crossed my mind that it can happen to me and Christian but I doubt it. I can't imagine myself falling for someone like him.

He spent the two days practicing and meeting up with friends. Elliott seems so funny despite of his pervert ways. John Flynn seems so cool and it shocked me when he said that he is a shrink. He's too handsome for that. I met his fiancé, Rhian and she was so nice. We talked for awhile and I got an invitation in which Christian doesn't have a reaction.

He seemed to ignore my existence for two days. Was I that bad in kissing? I shook my head at that. He kissed me back so I guess I'm not. Why is he so cold nowadays? Sometimes guys are just so . . . messed up! However I am glad that he hasn't brought any girl home. I don't know why but the thought of him with someone else makes me want to vomit.

"Ana?" I got startled as soon as I heard of his voice. There he was standing in front of me. He stood up with a fitting blue shirt and it has been the first time in two days since we had eye contact. I gulped. Okay, this isn't good for a bodyguard.

"Why are you surprised?"

I answered, "Uh . . . it's just that we haven't said a word with each other for two days." His reaction changed. My words seemed like it broke some wall. His eyes now showed his true emotions. His gaze seemed so intense and I just wanted to melt.

He cleared his throat and said, "Don't remind me."

I nodded and asked, "What can I do for you today? Are you going to start filming?"

He shook his head and replied, "We'll be in Rodeo Drive tomorrow for the first day of shooting. But still, that doesn't mean that we are not busy today. Get ready!" He ordered and I was already prepared.

There wasn't a day when I didn't wear my SHPC uniform. I am ready each and every time to protect him. I waited for him by the door of the hotel room and he appeared with a paper bag this time. He signalled me to go and so I lead him to the car. He sat on the back seat and I didn't try to look at him. It really felt awkward with me so . . . I am trying so hard to pretend he doesn't exist too.

We stopped in front of the hospital and I knew exactly what he is going to do. He led me to Taylor's hospital room and it saddened me. When my father lost his mind, Taylor stood up for me as a father figure. I just can't seem to believe that he is unconscious right now and what's more hurting is that I wished for him to stay this way until I find out the name of my mother's murderer.

"Hi Taylor!" I saw Christian smiling at Taylor. I smiled a little at that. He acts as if Taylor is perfectly healthy before him. He walked near him and touched his cheek. He smiled a little and asked, "When will you wake up, huh? I miss you a lot." My heart melted at that. He looked like his son.

He grabbed something from the paperbag and it was a green blanket. He changed the hospital linen cloth to this one that he just brought. He made sure that the fabric covered Taylor's body. He smiled after he placed it perfectly.

"This is his favorite blanket in case you are wondering."

I realized that he is talking to me. "Really?" I barely whispered.

He sat down the edge of the bed and I walked to the other side slowly. He spoke, "You said you like me, Ana. I am too ashamed of this issue. I should've known that you were a fan."

Shit! What is he talking about?! Thankfully, he expanded the story.

"I was never Elizabeth Morgan's lover, okay? We became close friends as we filmed a commercial together. I didn't know that she has a very possessive fiancé! Jack Hyde was so violent. He barged into my house in the middle of the night and he bought a gun. Then this is what happened! Taylor took the bullet that was meant for me." I soothed his back as he almost cried.

"Let it out." I encouraged.

He shook his head and said, "I don't want to be weak!"

I disagreed, "Crying doesn't mean you're weak." He still didn't listen. He took a deep breath and smiled. This successful star has so many baggages within him. He opened up to me about the incident and it was a good start. Now I realized that it will never be easy to enter his past.

We just stayed like that for two hours. I just watched him looking at Taylor. He seemed so remorseful. He seemed like he is blaming himself for everything. Then I realized that I was right. All the party guy personality going on is just a mask. Deep inside, he is a man who doesn't know how to accept himself. He is a man who is facing a battle with his inner demons.

I should be happy because he is starting to open up to me but I am not selfish. I feel really bad for him. Maybe we felt the same. Maybe we looked up at Taylor with strong respect and love. It hurts him and believe me; it hurts me too.

When he was done with his emotions, he said, "Ana, let's go to my next appointment."

I just nodded and he gave me the address. The place seemed unfamiliar to me. I've never been in that place. This time, he sat down the passenger seat and it wasn't awkward anymore. I don't know why but the silence was comforting. We just rode inside the car together with harmony and serenity. The awkward atmosphere awhile ago was gone. The silence between us makes me so comfortable.

We stopped in front of a huge gate. "Is it this?"

"Yes" He answered and went out of the car.

I followed his lead and the guard opened the gate. I expected a huge mansion but there was a long trail ahead. "I should've just driven."

He said, "I like walking towards the building, Ana. Look at the trees around us."

I smiled, he was right. The scenario is indeed beautiful. "Is this your house?"

He smiled back saying, "No"

"Then where are we?"

"You'll know"

We walked together in sync. I looked around the place and it was beautiful. The green leaves surrounded us were the epitome of vibrancy. The flowers around are so colourful. No wonder why Christian won't miss one step on this trail. I was smiling around goofily. Somehow I realized that ever since my mother died, I never found something more beautiful than this. Finally I saw different colors.

He suddenly said, "Ana?"

"What?"

"Remember that girl I brought home with me two days ago?"

I raised my brow and nodded.

"I didn't sleep with her, Ana. Just because I bring girls home, doesn't mean I fuck them. I just needed someone to talk to. I really can't talk to you that time since you were irritating me." He explained and I can't deny the sort of relief I am feeling in my heart.

"Why are you explaining this?"

He took a deep breath before answering, "You said you liked me for a long time already. I am afraid I caused you pain at that time."

I wanted to slap him for what he said but I learned to control myself. "I can't deny I was jealous." I lied and he smiled a little.

We were silent then. He looked like he really did believe me. I can't help but feel guilty with that. 'Thou Shall Not Lie' is part of the Ten Commandments and it makes me feel so culpable.

He broke the silence again and said, "I'm sorry"

"For what?"

He looked me in the eye while walking and said, "For ignoring you for these past two days. Since you kissed me, Anastasia, I got scared. I felt something inside my stomach that I haven't felt before. I kissed a lot of girls but you are different."

I paused at that. My body was frozen. I didn't know what to say.

"Okay, I admit it. I like you too and it scares the hell out of me." He said as he continued to walk. I just watched him move and saw a big red house. It said, 'Little Cherub: Home For The Abused Children'.

I just stood there from afar and watched a lot of kids run into Christian. They hugged him so tight and he laughed as soon as he saw them. I just remained standing and took in what he said.

_I like you too and it scares the hell out of me._

_I like you too and it scares the hell out of me_

_I like you too and it scares the hell out of me_

He interrupted my thoughts and shouted, "Come here, Ana! Have lunch with us!"

I nodded and walked towards him. I know the path that I'm walking will have strings attached. I will try to deny it as much as I can.

**Guys please tell me what you think and please review! What do you suggest? Thank you!**


End file.
